Dovahkin
by KitKatGirlio
Summary: blar one-shot. Ulfric Galmar Dragonborn. Idk if I should continue or not got some idea's blar read and review


StarAce stood patiently outside The Jarl's tent. They had set up camp a little ways off from Solitude. She felt Her bond brother, Galmar Stone-Fist's, Horse, DragonMane, Give a tug on it's reins watching the Stormcloak's run around prepareing for the raid. StarAce felt her own horse, Shadowmere, nibble on DragonMane's shoulder.

Cut it out! We'll be leading them soon enough!

StarAce Ice-Veins. Leader of The Dark Brotherhood. Arch-mage of the college of Winterhold. Officier to Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak. Slayer of Alduin the bringer of end times. Dovahkin, student of the greybeards, and Parthurnax Thane of Windhelm, Whiterun, Riften, Solitude, and the other major cities. Chuckled at the two as DragonMane snorted at Shadowmere and went back to watching the soldiers hurrying around. StarAce patted Shadowmere's forhead with the hand that was holding her reins. And smiled. The muscley black horse nickered and leaned her muzzle into her masters touch.

Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak studied the map of Skyrim closely. It was covered in tiny blue and red flags signaling where the Stormcloak's and where the Imperial's were. Currently there was only one red flag left. Solitude's. Were General Tullius was. And were the rest of the Imperial's were. It would be a hard battle. And many lives would be lost. But in the end the Empire would be ended.

Ulfric rubbed his forehead in frustration. He was anxious. The battle would be in the morning when The Imperial's would least expect it. He wished that he could get this over with. He glanced over his shoulder at The Dovahkin. She was wearing the formal officer armor. And it showed off her shapely legs perfectly. Ulfric smiled a little. The three horses. One a white and silver appalossa, his, Was named WindSpirit. And the other. His top Officer's, Galmar. Was named DragonMane.

After the white and black paint's legacy of being a dragon slayer. Long ago. In when dragons still roamed. Before Uriel Septim was assasinated. When the blades still protected him. DragonMane's great grandfather had killed a dragon while his master had been un-able to defend himself. The horse had used the spikes on it's armor to finished the beast off. DragonMane had lived up to that legacy not long ago. When had had grown into the acient armor the paint had killed a frost dragon when Galmar had been wounded to badly to continue fighting.

DragonMane wasn't wearing the armor now. In it's place was a simple saddle, saddle pad, and traditional war horses bridle. The three horses were nuzzleing The Dovahkin. Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak smiled wistfully. The Dovahkin was good with all the beasts of Skyrim. She could tame the bears, Sabre cats, Mammoths, Even the giants had made peace with the nord. She was friends with all of the critters. From the wary fox. To the cautious rabbit. She even had made friends with a dragon. Oodahving. She had said it ment "Winged Snow hunter" In the acient language of the Dov. She had called him on one of the nights she had slipped from the castle of Whiterun, He had moved the Stormcloak base to there when Solitude was the only city left to take. She had invited him to join on one of her adventures outside the castle. One night when he was just exiting the back castle door makeing sure to be quiet lest the guards find out. Ulfric felt the wing beat of a dragon. He turned around and a great red beast decended. The moon had been full that night and just as The Dovahkin's white clad figure reached up to pet her favorite companion. The moon caught her figure perfectly. The jarl had to admit. She looked like a godess. Her night shirt and short leggings that she called "shorts" makeing her figure glow. She smiled gently at the beast and turned around. When she noticed the Jarl was stareing she blushed prettily. And Ulfric couldn't help himself. He had been going outside the castle walls with The Dovahkin for a while now. And he had gotten to know her. He had found out she hated the fact that people viewed her as the person to protect everyone. By killing everything and everyone who threatened them. He had grabbed her waist and set his lips gently against hers. Ulfric had felt her, rather then heard. Her squeak in surprise. He had smiled when he left her arms go around his neck.

Ulfric smiled fondly at the now blushing Dovahkin. WindSpirit had nudged her chest and nickered in laughter when she popped him on the nose. He remembered that night well after he had kissed her. He had found out when she really wanted

_"This is rediculous! I don't want this life. I don't mind killing every once in a while to protect those that I love. But I can't have a normal life because of it. I can't marry. Have a family. I can't even live in my own home for a month or two." She had said while she dipped her bare feet in the summer warmed river that flowed near Whiterun. Her dragon Oodahving had been laying beside her. And Ulfric sat on her other side. He listened to her quietly. Only speaking when he knew he should say something. the Dovahkin smiled sadly._

_"I suppose I'm supposed to live the life that has been set for me. By the gods." She murmered and looked up at the night sky. He had looked at her sympatheticly and swore silently to himself that once the war was over he would tell her to go find a husband_.

Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak snapped back to reality when he heard Galmar growling at him.

"Ulfric! You can oogle The Dovahkin all you want when we take Solitude tomorrow! For now focus!" Ulfric growled at the heavily built man. "You forget you're place Galmar. I do not 'oogle' women. Espiecally one who is friends with a damn dragon! Now shut you're blaber mouth before I shut it for you!" Galmar merely growled something under his breath and went to get his horse from his bond sister. The Dovahkin smirked as he walked forward and jerked his horses' reins out of his reach. Galmar laughed and lunged at the girl. The Dovahkin squeaked and let go of the horses' reins as her bond brother tackled her. WindSpirit, DragonMane, and Shadowmere nieghed in laughter as the two tousled on the earth. The three horses had been trained not to go anywhere while they're masters were not holding the reins unless they were called. Ulfric turned around and laughed at the two. They were truely brother and sister. The Dovahkin was younger then Galmar but she could still put up a fight. She now layed on her stomach panting as Galmar planted a foot on the middle of her back.

"Okay you win!" She yelped as he foot his foot off and lifted her up by an arm. She laughed and gently punched his shoulder. The Stormcloaks who had gathered laughed at the two. Before despersing. Ulfric stepped out and gathered his horses' reins. He motioned for the two officer's to join him.

"Lets go hunt. I don't think the Imperial's are going to do much harm with you two bear heads at my sides" Galmar laughed. While The Dovahkin's eyes glittered with excitment. She rushed forward and lept up onto Shadowmere. The black horse threw her head up and the Dovahkin caught the reins with on hand. She grinned at the two men beside her on they're horses. She whirled her horse around and the two charged off. Ulfric laughed and followed the girl. WindSpirit gladly accepting the challenge of trying to catch it's friend. Galmar shouted something after them and hurryed after them. DragonMane whinnied with glee and galloped up to try and catch them.

StarAce gripped Shadowmere's mane as they darted through the tree's. She heard he Jarl's horses hooves thudding closer to them. She leaned down and whispered into Shadowmere's ear. "Run my child. Run. They are close" Shadowmere whinnied loudly. And StarAce looked at the horse funny as she came to a halt. Shadowmere was dancing around with andrenaline. StarAce sniffed the air and growled. She had become a werewolf when she had joined the companions. And she could sniff out anything. Ulfric came to a halt beside her. WindSpirit reared up whinnied and neighing in protest dancing around like Shadowmere. StarAce looked around wearily as Galmar pulled up. DragonMane neighed in warning and took a defensive stance. StarAce's eyes widened when she sniffed out exactly what the horses were warning them about.

"RUN!" she yelled and took off into the tree's with Ulfric and Galmar hot on her heels. They disappeared just as a few hundred arrows slammed into the ground were they had been. StarAce lead the three horses through a weaving path through the forest. She smirked as the arrows slamming into the tree's behind them lessened. Until they weren't there anymore. Her eyes widened however when she heard an arrow whistleing closer. She glanced back at her Jarl. No. She would take it. She couldn't let him die. She leaned forward and whispered into her horses ear. "Go! We have to do this!" Shadowmere let out a shrill whinnied and slammed her hooves down on the earth faster pulling out of the group. StarAce whimpered as she heard Ulfric and Galmar yelling for her to stop. Shadowmere charged on ahead senseing her anxiousness and sadness. She knew it wouldn't do any could to stop now. Her master wouldn't let her Jarl take an arrow that she could. StarAce felt Shadowmere rumble beneath her in an attempt to calm her master. She smiled sadly and felt the black horse leap. StarAce braced herself as she felt the steel arrow slam itself into her gut. She screamed in pain and felt Shadowmere land as soon as the horse did she slowed down and galloped far away from Solitude. StarAce vagilly remembered how long they had been traveling when they finally stopped. She had lost a lot of blood and was panting. She jerked the arrow out of her side and leaned on Shadowmere's neck gripping the wound.

"good girl. Good girl" she gently praised the black horse. In return Shadowmere turned around and let out a shrill whinnie. StarAce reciginized the whinnie. To enemy's it would sound like a horse dieing. But to WindSpirit and DragonMane it ment StarAce was hurt. A few moments later StarAce watched Jarl Ulfric and Galmar burst through the tree line. Ulfric quickly lept off of WindSpirit and ran over to Shadowmere. He gingerly caught StarAce in his arms as she fell off the horse loseing her strength quickly.

"Stupid Dovahkin. Galmar! Run back to the camp and get somone to help!" Galmar shook his head. "I would if I knew where we were!" Ulfric's eyes widened. He looked aorund he didn't reciginize this place either. He heard the fragile girl in his arms cough. "We're. By. Rorikstead." She said weakly. Ulfric shook his head. "We won't make it there in time." He said. He gently laid the girl on the ground and set about removing her armor. Underneath she wore a simple shirt and what she called "shorts". Ulfric pulled up her shirt just enough to see her wound. And silently thanked the gods. It wasn't bad at all. In fact. The only reason it was bleeding so bad was because of getting shot in the gut. the arrow hadn't gone very deep. He quickly grabbed the bandages out of his horses pack and set about tending to her wound. He saw Galmar kneel on the other side of her now uncouncious form. And silently the two men went about getting to wounded Dovahkin back to health.


End file.
